New Girl In Town
by BlueKait
Summary: Elisabeth Marpoe came to New York City to follow her dreams and find fame. But when ghostly trouble starts brewing, she calls in the Ghostbusters to save the day. She found love instead.
1. Chapter 1

Elisabeth Marpoe recently graduated college and moved to New York City to live out her dream of acting. She moved into a apartment complex in Central Park West. As she moved into her apartment, she found a box in her bedroom closet. "What a beautiful box! Why would someone leave it here?" she asked herself. She picked it up for a closer look. It growled and she dropped it in surprise. When it hit the floor, it opens and eerie lights came from inside. A evil laugh can be heard like it echoing from everywhere.

Elisabeth was so scared, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment complex. She decides to go look for help. She walks around until she comes across a building. "Ghostbusters?" she asked herself, "I hope they are worthy to help a new girl like me." She walks in and walks up to the desk. A woman named Janine Melnitz greeted her, "Welcome to Ghostbusters. How may I help you?"

"Uh, yea. I recently moved into a apartment complex in Central Park West and found a beautiful box inside my bedroom closet. It growled at me and I accidentally dropped it. It opened as soon as it hit the floor. Lights and laughter came from inside the box a.. an... and it was so unnatural!" Elisabeth explained. Janine nodded and called down the team. 4 men slide down the pole.

Elisabeth approached them. Peter was the first to speak, "I'm Dr. Peter Venkman. This is Dr. Raymond Stantz, Dr. Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddmore. What seems to be the problem?" Elisabeth explained again and leads them to her apartment. Egon asked her for some DNA testing and agreed to do so, while Peter, Ray, and Winston explored her apartment. As Elisabeth is doing some DNA tests for Egon, Ray couldn't stop looking at her. Peter noticed it.

"Hey, Ray. Got a crush?" he teased.

Ray looked baffled, "What? No! Lis is our new client. Why you would think that?"

"Well, maybe you can't keep your eyes off of her. Go sick her, Ray!" Peter said jokingly, and shoved him towards her. Ray blushed as he joined in her conversation with Egon. Elisabeth asked, "How long you been Ghostbusters?"

"Few years. We haven't got much activity lately but enough to give us something to do," Ray replied. Egon nodded and asked, "And what do you do?"

Elisabeth said, "Well, I just got out of college with a Master's Degree for acting and film. I came to New York for Broadway."

There was a loud bang from the bedroom and lots of yelling. The 3 of them ran in there. Ray and Egon got their proton-packs ready. It was a large, gruesome ghost attacking Peter and Winston while destroying Elisabeth's room. Peter asked, "Hey Lis! Know him?"

"No!"

The ghost turned to Elisabeth and went after her. The Ghostbusters turned on their proton-packs and start hitting the ghost. Peter slid the trap underneath him and stepped on the petal. The ghost sucked into the trap and the little red light blinked.

"Is it gone?" Elisabeth asked.

"Lis, it's gone. Are you alright?" Ray said, worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine," Elisabeth said, looking into his eyes. She got a gut feeling she found her soulmate but wasn't so sure. Everything was happening so quick. Elisabeth decides to do something in return. "You guys want something to eat? I'll whip up something for ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Elisabeth woke up to find Ray stayed the night. He slept on the couch. There was a note for her, Elisabeth read, "_'I stayed to make sure you were safe and no more paranormal activity happened. Love, Ray.'_ Aw, how sweet." She went to make breakfast. Ray grunted so she poked him. He spazzed out and fell off the couch. Elisabeth giggled and said, "What's a matter, Dr. Raymond?"

He got up and said, "You just poked me, Lis! You don't _have_ to call me doctor. Just call me Ray."

"Whatever you say, Ray," she replied jokingly. "There's breakfast for you."

She handed him a plate and starts to eat on her own. Ray, laughing, took the plate and started eating. With every bite he took, he made a funny face and Elisabeth started to laugh. When they were done, Elisabeth drives Ray back to the Ghostbusters headquarters. On the way there, Elisabeth said, "Thank you."

Ray replied, "For what?"

She laughed, "For staying with me and making me happy. No one did that where I lived. You were the first." She smiled.

Ray smiled back. Elisabeth parked and they both got out to go inside. When they got inside, the rest of the Ghostbusters were eating twinkies and playing Go Fish Janine was reading and a man named Louis was ranting how generic brands are a better deal than the name brands. They noticed Elisabeth and Ray walked in. "Here are the lovebirds," Janine says. Egon winced when he looked up at them. No one noticed his wince. He liked Elisabeth too.

"Guys, I want to thank you for saving me and removing the ghost out of my apartment," Elisabeth says.

Egon replied, "Well, you never know. One ghost can lead to another so if more paranormal starts to happen, let us know. You may have to stay here for a few nights if we can take awhile."

"Thanks, Dr. Egon. See ya later, Ray," Elisabeth said. She kissed Ray on the forehead goodbye and headed out. Egon winced again. Janine went and hugged Ray, "Congratulations, Raymond. You got a girlfriend. You two are welcome to a double-date with me and Louis."

"Thank you, Janine. I dunno if I got the guts to ask her," Ray blushed.

"Ray, are you coming to join us?" Winston asked.

Ray sat down and Peter dealt him some cards. Egon told them he decided to go home to check something. As Egon was driving, another driver smashed into him. Egon was sent to the hospital and the driver was arrested for attempted murder and destruction of property. The incident was all over the news. When the Ghostbusters gang and Elisabeth came to the hospital as quickly as possible. When they were allowed to see Egon, Elisabeth embraced with a big hug.

"Dr. Egon, you hurt yourself as soon as I left. I knew I should stayed longer," Elisabeth said when she let go of him.

"Don't worry about me, Miss. Elisabeth. I'm fine. I just have some fracture bones and a broken arm, that's all," Egon replied painfully.

"When we are able to take you home, you are staying with me till you are able to take hold of yourself," Elisabeth stated. Egon nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Many nurses and doctors in and out of Egon's room. Elisabeth decided to stay with Egon and spent many hours talking to him. Egon was telling her a story when Ghostbusters defeated Vigo and Dr. Janosz and Ray were covered in the pink slime. Elisabeth was laughing, "No way! The pink slime acts like a drug and it makes you happy? You're killing me, Dr. Egon!"

Egon chuckled, "Only if you play music." He still ignores the fact that he wanted to tell her not to call him doctor but he likes it when she does. He knows she cares. "What happened to Dr. Janosz?" she asked.

"We got him home and cleaned up. He still works at the Art Museum. If you go, tell him the Ghostbusters sent you."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied. They locked eyes and she leans down for a kiss. Egon kissed back, knowing he kissed her first before Ray did. It ended soon because there was a knock at the door. Janine peeked in, "I am going to the bookstore, sweetie. I thought you may tag along to give Egon some time apart."

"Sure, I love books!" Elisabeth responded. "Bye, Dr. Egon. Hope you feel better!" She waves goodbye and followed Janine out the room.

* * *

At the bookstore, Janine and Elisabeth picked out a few books when Janine asked, "Who do you like better? Raymond or Egon?"

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Raymond stayed with you and he gets a kiss on the forehead. You stayed with Egon in the hospital and he got a little closer to you. Who do you like better?" Janine explained.

There was a long pause before Elisabeth answered. She was going to be part of the Ghostbusters, the first people she met when she came to New York City. She said, "I like Ray better." Then a gush of wind knocks both of them down. They got up and a ghost appeared. It looked at Janine and got closer to her.

Elisabeth got in between them and said, "No! I am not letting you have my friend!" The ghost possessed Elisabeth instead and her eyes rolled behind her head. She moaned, "Help...me...please!" Janine hid in the women's bathroom and called Peter.

"Peter, it's Janine. We have a problem. It involves Elisabeth."

* * *

The Ghostbusters came as quick as possible. Janine came up to them and nodded. Egon was released and came to the bookstore but due to his broken arm, he sat out. When he saw Elisabeth in pain, it bothered him. It also bothered Ray, since he loved her and seeing her in this condition troubles him. A tear ran down his face.

"Hey, bonzo! Get out of our lady friend and no one gets hurt," Winston yelled at the possessed Elisabeth. She turned to them, her hazel eyes turned into ice blue and her black hair turned into dark red. Elisabeth started to floating 6 feet off the ground. She snarled at them and lunged at Peter who yelled, "Fire!"

Before they shoot her, the ghost got out of her and possessed Janine. Everything about changed her as well. Elisabeth, who was floating when possessed, fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow! What happened?" she cried, rubbing her arm. Ray and Egon helped her up. When she saw Janine changed and possessed, she cried. She let the ghost get Janine.

"What happened that you were possessed and attacked Peter," Winston responded calmly. She hugged Peter and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dr. Peter." Peter patted her head and said, "It's okay. It wasn't you who did it."

She sat on the floor and cried. She whimpered, "Please save her. Please!" Ray handed her a proton-pack. She took it and asked, "Why?"

He replied, "We are going to need more than 3. Just follow us, okay?"

Elisabeth nodded and stood up, putting the proton pack on. She held the gun part and stood with them, aiming at Janine. On the count of 3, they all shot at the possessed Janine. Peter slid the trap underneath her and stepped on the petal. The ghost sucked in it and the trap shuts. Winston was able to catch Janine and helped her stand up. Elisabeth hugged her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not safe, Miss. Elisabeth. You are going to have to stay here till we solve this problem," Egon said when they walked into Ghostbusters HQ. Elisabeth moaned, knowing that it's not going as she hoped. She wasn't planning to stay here at all. "Are you _sure_ I'll be safe here?" she asked.

Peter replied, "Yea. You got a kitchen, bathroom, a bed. All the comforts of home."

Elisabeth sighed, "Fine. I'll stay here if that is what you guys really want. Since you saved my butt twice." The guys high-fived each other and Janine showed her upstairs where the beds are.

* * *

Elisabeth changed into her PJs, puts her black hair into a messy bun, and descended the spiral staircase to the main floor, only to find Janine and Ray still here. "What are you guys staying here for?" she asked, in surprise.

"So you won't get lonely, sweetie. Besides, Raymond got something to ask you. Go ahead, Raymond," Janine said, nudging Ray. Ray, who was staring at Elisabeth and zoned out, snapped back to reality. He approached her and took hold of her hands.

"I know we met a few days ago and this is probably a shocker to you. Elisabeth, will you go out with me?" he asked, with the cutest smile. Elisabeth bites her lip and glance over to Janine, who nodded. Elisabeth looked to see Ray doing the puppy dog eyes and responded, "Dr. Raymond, I will go out with you." She gave a little kiss on his lips and hugged him. Surprised, he hugs back.

Elisabeth says her good-nights and went up the stairs. When she made it to the second floor, she danced. "I got a boyfriend. My very first boyfriend. Oh man, what will I wear on our first date?" she asked herself. She shrugged it off and heads to her bed. She falls to sleep with a smile, dreaming of the events for the next day.

Ray plopped down on the couch, running his hand through his hair. Janine noticed and sat next to him, "What's wrong, Raymond? You got a beautiful girl upstairs and she is yours."

Ray threw his hands up, "What do I do? How should I act? What do I even say?"

Janine simply answered, "Let love run through it's course, Raymond. After all, you did save her. I bet she considers you a hero."

Ray sighed, "You're right. I should be able figure this out."

He can't stop thinking of her. Her hazel eyes to her beautiful black hair. She is so bubbly and whatever she does makes him smile. He loves to hear her voice. Ray shook his head. Janine already went to bed. He figured he should get some rest too and went up the spiral staircase. On the landing, he looked at the sleeping Elisabeth. She looks so peaceful. It made him smile, knowing that she is safer here than her apartment. He changed into his PJs and made it into his bed. Shutting off the lamp on his nightstand, he drifts off to sleep.

Suddenly, a loud thud woke them all up. Janine and Ray turned on the lights and found Elisabeth on the floor. Her covers were taken off and it looks like she feel off and dragged across the room. Ray crouched over her and tried to wake her up, "Lis? Lis!"

Janine crouches down too and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Raymond, we got to bring her to the hospital. She ain't waking up."


	5. Chapter 5

"Lis...Lis..." was the first thing Elisabeth heard. Last thing Elisabeth remembers is having a bad nightmare. She woke up to see that she isn't in the Ghostbusters HQ, but in a hospital room. "Huh? What happened?" she asked. The nurse in the room replied, "You had an accident. We don't know what happened but you have some head injuries. Just calm down and rest."

She left the room and the Ghostbusters enters. "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"We're worried _sick_ about you, girlie. Apparently even the HQ isn't safe for you," replied Winston.

"Oh. Sorry," she responded. Winston patted her head and smiled. She noticed something in Egon's hand. "Egon," she sang. "What do you have in your hand?" Egon hid it behind his back. "Egon," she sang again. "I can do this all day." He gave a bouquet of flowers and a card to her. She smiled, "Awww. You didn't have to this, guys."

"We sorta have too. If it wasn't for Janine and Ray, you could have been seriously hurt. They are the ones you should thank," Peter said. Elisabeth looked at Janine and Ray, smiling. Both of them hugged her. "You two are too sweet. You are the bestest friends ever," Elisabeth said.

Then Elisabeth started coughing and a nurse rushed in to give her some medicine and cough drops. "Can I have a water please?" she asked the nurse. The nurse nodded and fetched her a bottle water. "Thank you." Elisabeth's eyes started to get heavy and fell asleep. The nurse told everyone else to leave so Elisabeth can rest. Once everyone left, Ray asked if he can stay. The nurse said yes as long as he doesn't other her when she's sleeping.

Ray pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He watched her sleep peacefully and smiled. "Elisabeth, I don't know what is going and why you are being attacked but I promise me and the rest of the gang will get the bottom of this. I love you too much to let this happen," Ray promised, his voice sounding shaken. Elisabeth smiled and nodded. "Ray, can I tell you something?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah."

"I love you too," she said, smiling peacefully. Ray grinned and grabbed hold of one of her hands. She gripped his hand and he kissed it. Still holding her hand, he sang, "We close our eyes and dream and the world has turned around again. We close our eyes and dream and another year has come and gone ... "

She eventually loosened her grip as he finished singing the song. Ray stood up and left.

"I gotta a feeling she won't stay for long," he mumbled.

* * *

The next day, Janine visited her and they shared stories when they were in school.

"I remember my science teacher when I was a Junior. I did my 3rd year of field hockey and he was a football coach. He saw me on my scenic and yelled, 'Move it! Move it! Move it! That ain't hustling!' I didn't expect him to yell at me and I kept the same pace. He bothered me everyday. Everytime he talked to me, he either asks about a game or if I hustled at practice," Elisabeth told Janine.

Janine laughed, "You should have my English teacher. I ..."

Janine was interrupted by a knock. She opened the door and a man entered. "Dad!" Elisabeth squealed.

"Honey, what happened?" he asked. The women explained and how she got into the hospital. They didn't realized that the Ghostbusters came in.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisabeth looked up and made a sudden gasp, "Hi guys. Sorta alittle late, huh? By the way, this is my dad. Janine called him up for a surprise visit. He is staying with me in my apartment."

The Ghostbusters introduced themselves. Ray stood by Elisabeth and held her hand. She looked up to him and smiled. Ray smiled back. A nurse came in and said that Elisabeth is free to go. Ray helped her out of her hospital bed and lead her to her father's car. She waved them good-bye and her father drove her to her apartment. That is when he asked her about Ray.

"Oh, um. He is just a friend, Dad. He is like a brother to me. All of them are like family. They were there for me when I first moved here," replied Elisabeth.

"And what about this Egon?" he asked, parking the car.

"Dad, they are just friends. Nothing more," Elisabeth sighed, shaking her head. She got out of the car and walked along with her dad to her apartment.

* * *

Ray sat on the couch in Ghostbusters HQ. "I really do love her and I can't get her out of my head. What can I do to be with her?" he asked himself.

Then he heard something fell on the floor. He looked down and saw that it was a picture. He picked it up and looked at it. It was a wedding picture of his parents, who died when Ray was 20 years old.

"That's it! I can propose to her! But I only known her for a few weeks," he muttered, running his hand though his hair.

"Maybe a gift..."

He got up and walked to his car. Ray just hoped for the best.

* * *

Elisabeth sets up the guest room for her father and heads to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. There was a knock at the door. Her father answered. It was Ray. He says that he got a gift for Elisabeth.

"Awwww, Ray! Stop spoiling me. You are so sweet," swooned Elisabeth, taking the small box Ray has. She opened it and took a Oingo Boingo CD. On the cover, it says _Boingo: At The End Of The Dark Tunnel_. "Oh my god, Ray! It is my favorite band! I don't have this one! Thank you!"

"That's not all," Ray replied, getting down on one knee. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it. It contained a wedding ring. Elisabeth, now in tears, looked at her father. He nodded. "Yes! I'll marry you!" Elisabeth sputtered through her tears, smiling. Ray got up and hugged her tightly. He puts on the ring on her finger. Her father patted Ray on the back and shook his hand, "Call me Kohr. Take care of my baby girl. She's my only daughter."

"Yes, sir. I'll promise too," Ray said.

"This is a shocker, Ray! I only known you for a few weeks. You think we're ready?" Elisabeth asked.

"Only if you are," he replied, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

"I am bringing all sorts of trouble to you guys, huh? Sorry about that. Shouldn't have opened that box," Elisabeth said, walking into the HQ.

"No, actually ... it's okay. If you haven't, we wouldn't have met you. You still got that box?" Winston said, patting her on the back.

"Yea, but ..." she started.

"But what?" he asked.

"But I'm scared. I'm scared on how much more trouble we'll get into with that cursed box. Look on how much it caused!" she admitted.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Lis. Just bring the box and we'll do the rest," Egon stated.

"Alright. I got to check on my father anyways. But don't blame me if it causes you any trouble," she said.

* * *

She managed to find the box and brought it back to HQ. She sat it on the table. "Hey-oo! Guys, I brought this damn box you wanted me to bring over," she yelled.

She waited for a reply. When one didn't come, she went upstairs to check. What she saw, she didn't believe it. There was a huge monster-like ghost that cornered them along with Mr. Tully and Janice. She ran back downstairs to grab a proton pack and a trap. She ran all the way back up and walk towards the ghost.

"Hey bastard! Did you bother to knock first?" she taunted.

The ghost turns around to face her. She turned the proton pack on and blasted it at the ghost. She slid the trap underneath it and stepped on the pedal. The ghost sucked into the trap and the red light blinked. Elisabeth turned the proton pack off and walks to them.

"Hey. I said I brought the stupid box. Are you alright?" she asked, sitting in front of Ray.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Ray questioned.

"Pfft. After hanging with you for what? A month now? I paid attention," she replied with a wink.

They all got up and walked downstairs. Egon picked it up to examine it. Elisabeth pointed to the box, "I told you it would cause trouble for you."

"Who said you were wrong?" Peter stated. Elisabeth smirked and puts an arm on his shoulder, resting her head on it.

* * *

After her father left to go back home, Elisabeth popped her _Boingo: At The Dark End Of The Tunnel _CD in her CD player and started singing _When The Lights Go Out. _The phone rang so she paused the CD and answered, "Hello? Oh, it's you Ray."

_'I want you to come over, quick. It's about the box.'_

"Okay. I'll be right over. Don't go anywhere."

She hanged up and rushed out the door, grabbing her keys.


End file.
